


Art for ‘Christmas in Purgatory’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Holiday Mixtape 2018, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for superhoney ‘s Holiday Mixtape story





	Art for ‘Christmas in Purgatory’

Holiday Mixtape 2018

I really wanted to try something different and decided to try my hand at a line-less piece inspired by [Eli Baum](https://www.artstation.com/elibaum)’s amazing art. Didn’t really do their style justice but I had fun doing something different.

A big thank you to [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney) for allowing me to experiment while drawing for her awesome Mixtape story ‘[Christmas in Purgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952997)’.

 

As usual art done in Procreate, text via Inkpad

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/hmt18cip)

Holiday Mixtape master post

 

 

 

 

Find more of my art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)


End file.
